1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an improvement on hot-cold water inlet pipe structure. This design uses an external-threaded pipe and an inner pipe to form an integrated inlet pipe. This design further improves strength of raw materials, as well as lowers usage of metallic raw materials. The inner pipe also includes a receiving groove and a corresponding inlet ring to prevent leakage. At the same time, aspects of the invention decrease the complicated process of assembly, which also improve the application of the invention.
2. Background of the Invention
According to previous technology, such as a hot-cold water inlet pipe 10 shown in FIG. 1, the pipe 10 includes a metallic inlet pipe 11 with a control valve 13 and a valve base 12. The inlet pipe 11 includes an internally threaded section 111 on one side. At a distal end of the threaded section 111, a stopping end 112 is threaded. Also, the valve base 12 includes a stopping ring 121 with a diameter that is larger than a diameter of a secondary pipe 122. The secondary pipe 122 is fitted with a seepage ring 123. During assembly, the secondary pipe 122 of the valve base 12 is inserted into the inlet pipe 11 such that the threaded section 111 meshes with that of the secondary pipe 122 and the seepage ring 123. In addition, as the secondary pipe 122 and the inlet pipe 11 is tightened, the stopping end 112 is biased against the stopping ring 121 of the valve base 12 to further generate the bonding between the two pipes.
However, based on the above design of the prior technology, there are a few shortcomings. For example, (1) in order for the inlet pipe 11 and the valve base 12 to be tightened through the meshing of the secondary pipe 122, the seepage ring 123, and the threaded section 111 to prevent seepage or leakage, external forces are needed to wind the pipes along the threads to prevent water seepage or leakage. This is a labor intensive work and is time consuming. (2) The inlet pipe 11 is subjected to water pressure over an extended period of time and, in order to extend the life of the inlet pipe 11, the overall thickness of the pipe wall of the inlet pipe 11 may be increased. As such, metallic materials are used, which further increase the cost of manufacturing. (3) Also, the inlet pipe 11 and the valve base 12 are separate and independent pieces